Stockholm Virus
by MzMisery
Summary: Link is a good kid. He gets straight A's, respects his parents, has good friends, and even goes to church every Sunday. So why why why did one suave psychopath have swoop in, kidnap him and ruin everything? M for future violence and hints at sexual themes


So I randomly got the idea for this story last night and have been writing off and on today. Enjoy=]

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or characters etc

Story: Stockholm Virus

By: MzMisery

"Link!" Zelda squealed as soon as she saw him. Link smiled warmly at his best friend and her brother, Sheik. She hugged him tightly screaming "Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, man. You finally made it to the big 21." Sheik said, nodding at Link in appreciation.

" Let's celebrate!" Zelda said, jumping excitedly, already turning and skipping down the sidewalk. Link laughed, him and Sheik following behind. Although Zelda and Sheik were twins, they were the polar opposites. While Zelda was the pink energizer bunny in human form, Sheik was calm, composed, and quiet. They walked in a comfortable silence, watching as Zelda abruptly stopped in front of an Italian restaurant

"Oooh." She said, pointing at the faded flag that hung in the window. "Let's go here."

"Zelda." Sheik scolded. "It's Links birthday. Let him choose." Zelda slowly turned to Link, eyes as wide as a doe and watery. Zelda's puppy dog face was lethal, it could break down even the strongest of men. Link only grinned "This place looks good." Immediately she recovered, wiping her eyes and walking eagerly into the restaurant. Sheik shook his head, chuckling.

"You coddle her too much." He said as he passed Link. Link snorted, walking through the entrance. He could already tell today was going to be a good day.

****

They sat at the bar, conversing with strangers laughing and watching sports when the tv flashed and turned to the news. A young women began speaking quickly, a serious expression plastered to her face. She spoke with fear and relief.

"Melanie Thomas, the mayors daughter, was finally returned home after going missing two months ago. The culprits' identity has remained unknown other than confirming that it is a male. He has become known as the illusive 'Stockholm Virus'. His unusual method of treating his victims with kindness instead of threats has become an epidemic. Each one of the victims have not only been brought back to their homes and families unscathed once the criminals demands were met, but the victims have **never** revealed who he is or charged against him! Here is the interview with Melanie Thomas from earlier today."

A pretty teenager popped up on screen. She was unlike any victim of kidnap Link had ever seen. She was smiling, even laughing and looked very healthy for someone that had been missing for two months. She practically glowed. The next thing she said, though, had everyone staring at the screen in disbelief.

"He was very nice. Although he never took me outside, he was always there and talked to me a lot. He never tried to starve me or deprive me of any necessities like a shower or clothes. Actually, he bought me lots of new clothes! He was a perfect gentleman."

Link's jaw dropped. Was this girl mental? Since when was a kidnapper considered a gentleman? This guy was pretty much making kidnapping look like a blessing. What the hell was the world coming to? He shook his head, turning away from the screen in disgust.

"She forgot to say how handsome he is." Zelda said dreamily, staring at the screen. Link and Sheik gaped at her.

"Are you crazy? Do you want him to abduct you?" Link stuttered.

"How do you even know that?" Sheik asked, narrowing his eyes critically at his sister. Zelda started to speak, paused to stare at someone over Links shoulder and giggled.

"They quoted past victims in the paper." A low voice said, slapping a newspaper on the countertop with Melanie Thomas's face on the front page. Link looked up to see a pale man who couldn't be much older than him. Maybe 23, the same age as Zelda and Sheik. He wore a black sweater, black pants, and glasses. The most shocking thing about him though were his eyes and hair. His eyes were a deep red and his hair was a glossy grey that was pulled into a sloppy bun. "I'm D." He said, looking at Zelda and Sheik briefly before locking eyes with Link.

Link was at a loss for words, only staring back, jaw dropped. Those eyes mesmerized him.

"It's rude to stare, Link." Sheik said calmly. Link cleared his throat, cheeks burning, turning his attention back to his friends. "And this is Zelda and Sheik." He said faintly, not yet himself.

"Nice to meet you." Zelda said, hopping in her seat. Sheik merely nodded.

D smiled. Link could see him returning his gaze back to him from the corner of his eye.

"The Stockholm Virus is really getting to you, isn't he?" D said, leaning against the counter. Link scoffed.

"Of course he does. Why shouldn't he?" He said indignantly. "The guy is obviously wacked and is brainwashing innocent people into believing what he's doing is okay. He probably microwaves live cats for sport upon other things that we don't know because he hasn't been caught yet. If I was ever kidnapped by him, I'd turn him in before he could "seduce me" or whatever he does." Link rolled his eyes.

"Well, if he heard that, he might just take that as a challenge." D said, amused. Link frowned, something didn't seem right.

"Whatever." Link grumbled, ready to get on with his birthday and forget all about the stupid criminal. Before D could say anything, the lights dimmed, music began to play loudly and flashing lights went of. Out came seven waiters and waitresses holding a cake and everyone started clapping. They set the cake in front of him. He quickly closed his eyes and blew out the candles. He heard cheers, but all he could think about was the color red.

...

"So are you going to ask him out?" Zelda yelled in Links ears over the music. He sputtered, getting flustered again. He glance over at D who was talking to the bartender. When Zelda had suggested they go to a club, D decided to tag along. He said he'd rarely been going on, which was strange to hear from someone his age. "No I'm not going to ask him out. For one, I don't know him and two, I'm not gay." Link said, offended.

"Dude, if you weren't gay, that should be your first reason not to ask him out, not your second. Strangers date strangers all the time." Sheik said, shaking his head and smirking. "Plus, not once have we heard about any girlfriends and you wouldn't be able to hide that from us. You suck at lying."

"I am not gay." Link said. But no one was listening to him. D returned with drinks, sitting down next to a peeved Link who refused to look at him.

"What's wrong with him?" D asked.

"Oh nothing." Zelda snickered. She jumped from the stool, grabbing Sheiks arm. "Let's go dance." She dragged him to the dance floor, conveniently leaving Link alone with D.

Link huffed. "Here." D said, sliding a tall glass of what looked to be water over to Link. Without a second thought, Link grabbed the glass, beginning to guzzle it down. He gagged, slamming the glass back onto the counter.

"**What** **the** **hell** **did I just drink? Rubbing alcohol?**" He choked out. D's lips twitched, trying hard not to laugh.

"Wow." He said. "You **are** new to this."

"Oh, shut up." Link growled, wiping his mouth. D did laugh that time.

"Hey." D said. "Come outside with me." He yanked Link up before he could protest. D pulled Link into the alley next to the building.

"What are you-" Link started to say before D pressed himself against Link, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss.

A sudden wave of dizziness rolled through Link, making him slump into D's arms.

"By the way." D whispered into Links ear. " I accept your challenge."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

And that's it for the first chapter

I already loooove this story. I hope you love it too

Also, I've been using my sisters laptop and now she's saying that I will not be able to go on fanfiction on it anymore. Sooo it might just be a little while before I can update=/ I really will try to update soon


End file.
